As wireless communication devices approach the outer boundaries of wireless network coverage, the wireless signal strength may be substantially reduced or weakened. Further, wireless signals are susceptible to noise generated from within an electronic device housing the wireless communication device, which can further adversely affect the strength of the signal. For example, noise generated from computer chips within a laptop computer having a wireless communication device may overpower and/or adversely affect the wireless signal, thereby causing a network connection loss.